Radiation-emitting semiconductor components such as light-emitting diodes, for example, can comprise minor layers provided for reflecting radiation generated in the semiconductor body. Materials distinguished by a comparatively high reflectivity in the visible spectral range, such as silver, for example, often have only low adhesion to the semiconductor material, however. This can result in detachment of such a mirror layer.